


Bonfire

by Isabella_Bluebell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, British Military, Hux became hero, Kylo suffers, M/M, Military Backstory, SON OF A BITCH, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Sorry about your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell
Summary: Tsss The sound of burning phosphor was strangely soothing, as if the knowledge that it will all go up in smoke gave significant relief.





	

_Tsss_

The sound of burning phosphor was strangely soothing, as if the knowledge that it will all go up in smoke gave significant relief.

**-General Armitage Brendol Hux- shouted random warrant officer. -Is hereby awarded with Victoria Cross and Distinguished Service Cross.**

**Posthumously.**

After the funeral Kylo stormed into the house. Late night, wind was howling behind the window, ripping first reddening leaves from beautiful oak’s in the backyard. Even bloody leaves, right there to remind him of his loss.

**For Valour. Beyond the Call of Duty.**

He ran inside the studio and performed a rapid calculation .

 „What Hux would never ever want to lose?”

He decided to go for the papers. All these confidential, top secret which his boyfriend shouldn’t even know about. In theory. He worked for damn MI, and yet never sawed something like this legally. Box by box, he carried documents outside.

**Ren could only stand there, face like from stone.He wasn’t there as a private person. They placed him as Minister Snoke’s bodyguard.** _**Because he will be there anyway.** _

When it got cold he just put on Hux’s favourite coat. It was a little too narrow in the shoulders, but it was thing Kylo would care about. If he noticed it at all. He mixed papers with wood, making neat, high pile and pour generous ammount of gasoline on it.

**After everyone left Kylo was still standing alone over the grave.** _**„Why, Armitage?”** _

He took one of the pages he sorted out earlier into his hand. The Call Up dated few months backwards, with a name of his beloved man. The man, who was brutally taken from him. He set fire to the paper and watched it disappear in heat before he threw it on a pile. Flames busted, swallowing tones of files in horrific pace. Ren wrapped coat tighter around himself. Even the bonfire couldn’t make him feel warmer. The fire was red. Just like _his_ hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of my Huxloween short. Hope someone will enjoy it :3


End file.
